


Of Small Boys and Qunari

by LauraEMoriarty



Series: Tales from the Dragon Age [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty
Summary: Niamh has a moment with her son.
Series: Tales from the Dragon Age [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/784758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Of Small Boys and Qunari

**Author's Note:**

> For the DADWC - "Why are you naked?"
> 
> Originally found [here](https://lauraemoriarty.tumblr.com/post/190967246375/109-why-are-you-naked-for-niamh-and-anyone).

“Tamrat, _why_ are you running around Skyhold naked?” Exasperation wars with amusement in Niamh’s tone. She never calls him Tamrat unless he’s in trouble. “It’s freezing.”

“Uncle Bull says boys my age run around Par Vollen naked. I’m a Qunari!”

Niamh raises her eyebrows, but says nothing. She knows her son well, and knows where he gets his spirit. And it’s from her grandmother.

“Why haven’t we ever been to Par Vollen? I want to go.”

“Because Par Vollen is a very long way away,” Niamh answers, knowing Tamrat will simply keep asking. He asks a lot of questions she can’t answer, and some questions she doesn’t want to answer. But this one— about why they haven’t ever visited Par Vollen— is one of the easier ones to answer. “And Uncle Bull isn’t allowed to go home. He lives with us here because they kicked him out.”

Little Rat— his official name— frowns, his little face scrunched up in concentration. “Why did they kick Uncle Bull out?”

Niamh doesn’t particularly feel like educating her son in the ways of the Qun. “You’ll have to ask him. Now, for the love of the Maker, get _dressed_.” She swats him playfully, watching as he clambers up onto her desk, standing proudly with his hands fisted at his hips. “No, not climb onto my desk. Auntie Josie has important people coming to see Mama and Da— you need to get dressed, Little Rat. And maybe, if you’re good, I’ll ask Uncle Bull to tell you why he got kicked out.”

Exasperation often wars with amusement, often tinged with an outpouring of love for her only son. But she wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
